Run
by ibliniy
Summary: Her grief made her run away. Now, a long a hard journey begins for the Dunphys as they try and get her back. But is there more to this than any of them realise?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Alex woke up to the sound of her alarm at midnight. She quickly shut it off, and got up silently. Walking around the room like a ghost, she collected her things and threw them out of the window. Haley stirred where she lay, and Alex stiffened. But it was a false alarm. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. Before leaving her childhood home, she looked around for the last time. The mirror caught her eye, and she walked up to it. It had been so long since she had smiled properly at someone. She gazed at herself, her empty eyes, her unsmiling lips, which was cracked and dry, her pale face, gaunt and sunken. She was almost shocked, but really, what had she expected? Its what happened when...

No. She wasn't going to think about it. She was going to escape, to her new life. She looked around at her sister. She passed by without saying goodbye and entered her brothers room.

There he was. Sleeping peacefully. She let her face muscles work into a real, small smile, the first genuine one she'd had in months. Alex leant over and kissed him on the head. "Goodbye, Luke," she whispered. He smiled in his sleep, and turned over, mumbling. Alex gazed at her brother sorrowfully, wishing she could take him with her. But it was time to move onto bigger and better things. She stroked his hair one more time, and then she ran and jumped out of the window.

She didn't look back as she climbed into the taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haley, Luke, Alex! Get up, time for school!" yelled Claire, trying to keep an eye on the breakfast and her husband at the same time. "PHIL!"

He came crashing into the kitchen, causing Claire to wince. "Yeah, honey-bunny?"

"Don't call me that! Go wake up the kids!" she snapped, putting eggs on plates.

"OK," he said, trailing up the stairs, forgetting about the broken one. "YYEEEAAARRGGHH!" he yelled, clutching his foot. He tripped, and flew all the way to the bottom, landing with a THUD.

"Dad!" shouted Luke, running down the stairs."Dad, are you OK?" He also forgot about the broken stair, and crash landed on an unsuspecting Phil, who was trying to reassure Claire he was OK. They both lay on the floor, groaning.

"Oh my GOD!" screamed Haley, jumping over the broken stair. "You have to fix that bloody stair!"

"No swearing, young lady!" said Claire sternly, helping her husband up. Seeing her baby lying on the floor, she shrieked, "LUKEY! Are you OK?!"

"Oh no, here comes the total mother freak out," muttered Haley, rolling her eyes.

It never came. Instead, Phil glared at his daughter, and said, "Where's Alex?"

The house went silent. "I haven't seen her at all," replied Claire, "She didn't come downstairs."

"No, she had too, she wasn't in bed," argued Haley. "And her stuff was gone."

"What are you talking about?" frowned Phil. "If shes not in bed or downstairs, then she's gone to school, right?"

Claire put her hand to her forehead. "Phil... The school is half an hour away..."

"I'm pretty sure Alex isn't that geeky she'd go to school early," piped up Luke, having escaped his mothers embrace.

"Has she left a note?" asked Phil. "She usually leaves a note."

Claire hurried into the kitchen, and there it was: pinned to the fridge, a note from Alex.

_Gone to school for revision and catch up. Mum, I have eaten breakfast. Tell dad and Luke to jump over the stair before they trip over it. Haley has a revision session after school. Make her go to it, otherwise she'll just go to Nina's._

_Alex_

All worries vanished, Claire turned on her eldest child. "You didn't tell me you had a revision session!"

Haley, who was already on her phone, groaned. "Uhhhh! Thanks a lot, Alex!" she yelled.

"You should be glad," snapped Claire angrily, setting the plates down on the table. "Your sister cares about your future- unlike you."

"I do care," protested Haley, "I just don't think I need to revise!"

"I have a test today, but Alex helped me. She gave me all these sheets, look!" said Luke, promptly dropping all of the 50 sheets on the floor. Claire sighed, and began picking them up.

"No, eat your breakfast," she said, when Luke got down to help her. "I'll do it." She glanced at some of the sheets, where both Alex's and Luke's handwriting were. _She'll make a better mother than me one day, _thought Claire.

"OK, now that we have that cleared up, are we- ARGH!" Phil slipped on the pile of sheets, and banged his head against the wall. "I'm OK," he said, before passing out on the floor.

**(If this was an episode, I would put the modern family theme tune right here. Unfortunately, I don't own it.)**

"Phil! Phil! Oh god, he's bleeding! Haley, call an ambulance!" said Claire, shaking her husband.

"I'll do it!" said Luke, jumping up and dialling 911. "Hello? My dads passed out on the floor. No, he's not drunk! He hit his head!" Luke huffed, and hung up. "God those people were rude!"

"Give me the phone, idiot," snapped Haley. She dialled 911.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Gloria hurried out of the kitchen. "Ay, Manny, Jay, get up! Time for school!" yelled Gloria, banging her hand on the railing for extra effect.

"I don't have school!" came Jay's muffled yell.

"You have work, Jay, _¡Dios mío!_ **(Oh my god!)**" said Gloria, holding her head in her hands. "I live in a house of lazy people!"

"I'm up, mom. Well, I'm off," said Manny, putting his backpack on his back. "I can have breakfast on the way there."

"Ay, here it is, and your lunch as well," Gloria replied, handing him two bags. "JAY!"

* * *

"Cam! Why didn't you wake me for work?" said Mitchell, hurriedly putting on his work shirt on and buttoning it up. Cam glided gracefully into the room.

"I thought you could use a break," he said, "So I called the office and told them you were sick. See, look, you look better already!"

Mitchell dropped his hands and sighed. "Thank you so much, I love you," he smiled. "But what about my paperwork?"

"It will still be there tomorrow, wont it?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Exactly. Now come come, I have a fun day planned for us! And Lily of course." He skipped out, and Mitchell watched him go, torn between yelling at him for lying and thanking him for getting him out of another day of work.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL...

Claire slumped on the sofa. God, what a tiring day! At least all the kids were home, and her husband was working (not being an idiot, she hoped) and Haley, Luke and Alex were upstairs-

Wait. Alex. She sat up. "HALEY! GET YOUR BROTHER READY! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!"

"Uh! Why? We've been there once already!" whined Haley. Luke nodded in agreement.

"We forgot Alex!" hissed Claire, eyes flashing. "Now, HURRY!"

Half an hour later, they were in the school office, waiting for Alex's teacher to come out. Claire stood up as he walked in.

"Mrs Dunphy! How can I help you? Hows Alex? Has she recovered from her flu yet? She is such a-"

"Wait, go back a minute. Did you say she had flu?" interrupted Claire. Mr Albrighton frowned.

"Well... yes. You called the school this morning and told them she had the flu, and wouldn't come in today."

"That's wrong," said Luke, "She left a note on the fridge saying she was going to school early."

"And she wasn't in her bed either," added Haley.

What they were saying clicked together. The realisation hit them, like a rock in the face.

"Oh... my... god... Thank you for your time, sir," said Claire, hurrying her now screaming children out of the building.

* * *

Phil faced the broken stair. "Today is the day I defeat you," he said, raising his drill. "You shalt not win!" He placed the drill in the hole.

"Phil! PHIL!" screamed Claire, running in. Behind her was a shocked Haley and crying Luke.

"What? What is it?" he said, alarmed.

She stared at her husband, nothing but pain on her features. This scared Phil beyond imaginable.

"Alex... Our baby, she's... she ran away." Claire sank to the ground, which scared the family even more. She had always been the strong one.

* * *

"Jay! JAY!" yelled Gloria. "The phone! Is Ringing!"

"You get it!" he said back.

"Ay, AY! _¿Qué le está pasando a este hogar?_**(what is happening to this household?) **" screamed Gloria. She grabbed the phone, answering with a sweet "Hola!"

"DAD! Alex, she ran away! I... I need you here! I cant, please! She ran away, my Alex ran away!" sobbed Claire from the other end.

"_¡Dios mío!_ **(Oh my god!) **We'll come immediately!" she hung up. "JAY! MANNY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What?" snapped Jay.

"Yeah, mom?" asked Manny.

Tears had already come to Gloria's eyes. She had always considered Alex as the daughter she never had. The one that never went to the balls, or proms, was the complete opposite of her. "Ay, Jay, Manny... Alex is gone."

Nothing more was said.

* * *

"CAM! The phone is ringing!"

"I've got it, I've got it! Its probably Pepper with our home flower arrangements!" he said, winking at Mitchell.

"Wait, what?"

Cam had already turned away. "Hello? Oh, hi Claire! How- What?"

Mitch stopped what he was doing and hurried over to Cam, pressing his ear against the phone at Cam's sudden change of tone.

"Alex! She's left, gone! I don't know what to do! I've already called the police, but they... they cant find her! Please! I need you now!" cried Claire, and she hung up, overwhelmed by emotion.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, the modern family was gathered in the living room. Claire sat in the middle, staring blankly at a picture of Alex. This is what worried everyone-especially Phil-the most.

Luke sidled up to his mother. "You know, most missing people come back within the first 48 hours," he said, trying to cheer her up.

Claire managed a weak smile. "Thank you for trying, Lukey, but... I don't think she'll be coming back." her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and she looked down. "What did we do to make her run away?"

The family sat in silence for a while, trying to think of things they had to send Alex away like this. A policewoman walked in.

"Mr and Mrs Dunphy?" She asked. Jay stood up. She looked at him.

"I'm Claires dad. What do you need to tell us?"

"Shall we go out here?" Said the policewoman, noticing Claire's blank state. Jay nodded and they both went out.

There was muffled talking, but no one strained their ears to listen. Jay was gonna have to tell them anyway.

Phil looked up at him as he came back in. "I'll contact you as soon as any information comes up," said the policewoman. Her expression softened. "We'll try our hardest, don't worry," she said gently, patting Claire on the shoulder. "Missing kids are our first priority. Thank you for your time."

Claire nodded, face in her hands. After the policewoman had left, she said, "What did they say?"

Jay decided to be blunt. There was no point delaying it. "They said they currently don't know where she's going, but they have footage of her taking a bus downtown. They're going to check out all the shops and ask around to see if anyone has seen her. If you want, you can make an appeal on TV. It usually brings kids home."

Claire sat up. "Fine, we'll do all that. But why would she run away? That's what I don't understand."

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I know its long, but I want the next chapter to basically be flashbacks. There will be a couple of chapters of flashbacks. Do you guys think I should do a chapter on Alex, and where she is and stuff, or should I leave it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, new chapter from Alex's perspective! Enjoy! I am so sorry for not getting back to you! Ahhhh! I cant believe I haven't updated! I'm posting 2 chapters!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Alex got off the 245 bus. She walked off, stopping only to buy a map from one of the local shops. It was so peaceful, downtown. There was less bustle, less suspicion, less everything. Nobody asked questions, or snooped through your stuff, or burnt your science projects...

**Flashback**

_Alex slammed the door. "Mum! I'm home!" she yelled. She waited. No response, as usual. She put her coat on her usual place on the coat rack and took off her shoes before placing them in the shoe cupboard. She thought the idea was nice, but Haley thought it was stupid, shown by all the shoes scattered over the floor. Alex rolled her eyes, and her put her own ones in._

_Something in the corner of her eye made her freeze. No it couldn't be..._

_She turned around, to see her beautiful filtration project, essay and all, crumpled and destroyed on the floor. At the top of the stairs was a smirking Haley. _

_"Now you don't have a project to give in," she sneered, and skipped off._

_"HALEY!" screamed Alex. "I AM-"_

_"Alex Dunphy! No shouting!" snapped Claire, coming through the door, and squashing the project out of sight. "You're grounded for two weeks!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Go to your room!" said Claire sternly._

_Alex went to her room, passing Haley, who was going out. She shoved Alex hard, making her fall against the racks, and all of Luke's Bionicles came crashing down._

_"MUM! ALEX IS DESTROYING THE BIONICLES!" yelled Haley._

_"ALEX! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Claire. "First, you're screaming, then when you get grounded, you destroy something? That's it! Grounded for a month!"_

_"It wasn't my f-"_

_"2 months for talking back!" snapped Claire, walking off. Haley was already gone. Alex felt the back of her head. Blood. She staggered up, and walked to her room, before locking her door and fainting on the bed._

_ Hours later, Alex woke up. She looked at the clock. 3am._

_This wasn't the first time this had happened-but it had never come to her fainting._

**Flashback end**

Alex felt the anger rising in her. Claire ( as she had come to think of her) hadn't even heard her out! How dare she! And Haley, that little spoilt... No. She wasn't going to think about that.

"The past is in the past," she told herself. She looked at the map, and went to the high street. This was where she'd be meeting the man she had made a deal with. Despite her previously unhappy thoughts, she smiled.

Alex was having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So chapter 4 is up. There will be a couple of OCs, and they'll be popping up in the chapters ahead, so I hope you like them! That's all, except read and review, plz!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Claire waited inside the police station surrounded by her family. They had just got news of Alex, a sighting. Phil and Claire clutched each other, daring to hope.

"No, I'm not coming to your party! Shut up! Seriously? Well, I have bigger problems, OK? So just leave me alone!" Yelled Haley into her phone.

Ever since Alex disappeared, she had become a lot more quiet and withdrawn. She was slowly becoming what she had deemed herself as an 'Alexon' a person who was not popular, pretty, all the things she had thought so important in her life.

Every time she looked at her parents, she felt a wave of guilt. Alex had been gone almost a day now, but it seemed already everyone was drifting apart.

Luke had been given leave by his school, under 'severe distress' Gloria wasn't up to anything, or so energetic anymore, Manny and Dad, usually trying to cheer everyone up, didn't do anything but stare at the floor and Claire... Haley felt everything she had done to Alex weigh heavily on her heart, as she looked at her mothers face. What did she have to boast about now? A daughter who couldn't even get into community college, who got arrested and never did well in her grades, or a son who was 14, and hadn't achieved anything yet?

She was distracted when Jay came out with the policewoman they had seen earlier.

"I'm going to refer you to our best, Mr Kyle Foreman," she said. "If you would follow me, please."

"She led the family into a large room. Extra chairs had been added around a table, where a man sat. He was about 30 years old, and had dark brown hair which stuck up at the front. Not a lot, just a little, which sprung into attention his serious, blue eyes.

He stood up to greet Claire, and Haley could see he was quite fit, for a policeman. He wore formal clothes, and had a gun, which he rested his other hand on. Haley knew the feeling. He didn't feel safe without it, just like she didn't feel safe without lipstick. She fiddled with it briefly.

"Hi, I'm Kyle. You are?" his voice was deep.

"Claire," she whispered. "Claire Dunphy. I heard you have a lead?"

He nodded, and invited them to sit down. Then, he switched on a TV screen.

It was Alex. She was outside a store, clearly looking for someone. Said person came and tapped her on the back. They exchanged a few words, and Alex handed the person money. There was no way of telling if the person was male or female, from where they were standing. They clearly knew there was a camera there. Alex and the person talked a bit more, and then they departed in opposite directions.

"We've got undercover people in the place Alex was heading to," said Kyle, once the clip was finished. "We consulted other tapes, and have pinpointed possible locations Alex could be in. I wouldn't get my hopes up though. She is one smart girl."

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Jay. Kyle put up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

"Every few words, she was switching languages. It's gonna take a while to decode what she was saying. And then after the high street, we cant find any other video feeds which show her."

"She was always too smart for her good," Manny said sadly. Haley remained silent, for fear she might burst out crying.

"That's my girl," Phil replied. "Atta girl..." he trailed off. "Always amazing."

The modern family drove home in silence. It only gave Haley more time to think about what she'd done.

**Flashback**

_Haley was chatting to some of her friends._

_"Uh, God, I am so sorry I, like, couldn't make it to your party," she moaned to Clarissa, "But my nerd of a sister told Mum that I hadn't revised for todays exam, and she, like, completely freaked."_

_Clarissa nodded wisely. "My mum almost, like, freaked as well, but I just said some stuff I heard that nerd saying in class, and like, she was like, oh you're fine, go and party!"_

_"Everybody make way for the queen of nerdom!" yelled another one of her friends, Breanna. Alex walked down the corridor._

_"FYI, 'nerdom' isn't a word," she countered, not even looking at Breanna. Some guys went, "OOOHHHH!" and "YOU GOT SCHOOLED!"_

_Breanna walked straight up to Alex and pulled her hair. She yelled out in pain, but quickly karate-chopped her arm. Breanna let go, but Molly and Clarissa had grabbed Alex's stuff, and had run away with it._

_"Give it back," Alex yelled. She was barred by 6 other girls, whom she took down easily enough._

**Flashback end**

Looking back, Haley admired her sister's skill. She wondered where Alex had learnt all those moves.

**Probably some book, **she thought. Then, thinking some more, she wondered where she had the space to practise all those moves.

**Maybe she did it when she was home alone. **Haley tapped her finger against the window.

_But she was only home alone once..._

Then where...? Perhaps Alex had lied about going to revision sessions, and did karate instead. She dismissed the idea immediately.

**Knowing Alex, she probably just read the theory and knew how to do it already. Maybe she read it and practised only hand movements, or leg movements.**

She didn't like to think about how many guesses there were in that.

_Something isn't right..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeyy! This is the next chapter, so get stuck in! OC introduced!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Alex and Chris sat in a chip shop at the counter together. The place was deserted, just how they liked it. The person, Alex's 'informant', had given her the address. You never know, anyone could be a cop, or working for them.

"Wanna order some chips?" asked Chris, breaking the silence. Alex nodded, taking in his appearance again.

Tall, about 20 years old with a side sweeping haircut. Although his (short) fringe hung elegantly down his forehead, a lock of hair had escaped and was almost touching his chocolate coloured eyes. Alex had to admit, he was pretty cute, even by her standards. They had met a few times, when Alex was in the library, revising for something or crying.

"Alex? Want some sauce?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, warming to him instantly. They were best friends, even after a few meetings at the library. Alex was tutoring Chris in IT and hacking, while Chris taught her to fight. She had mentally thanked him after a few run ins with the local airheads.

"What's it like, being a genius?" asked Chris, his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Alex lightly. "It's fun. All you have to do is tell your parents you're revising and they'll let you do whatever. I mean, Claire even believed I was revising through the night, remember?"

They both burst out laughing. "Sometimes the stupidity of that woman completely takes me by surprise."

Chris smiled at her, and ate another chip. "We have to get to the ship before it leaves," he said in Chinese.

"I know," replied Alex. She grabbed another chip. "But lets finish this first."

She looked up to find Chris staring at the TV in the shop.

It was a picture of Alex, with an appeal for any people who had seen her to come forward. Luckily, the cook, who ran the place, was in the back, which gave Alex and Chris time to run.

Chris started the engine while Alex put on her disguise. She fixed a locket necklace around her neck, and at her touch, the locket sprang open to reveal an entire computer. It folded itself outwards, until it was huge.

"That's looks like something from the future," muttered Chris, looking over.

"Eyes on the road, EYES ON THE ROAD!" screamed Alex. They swerved around an oncoming car.

"Idiot! You're driving on the wrong side of the road!" yelled Chris, sticking his head out.

Alex tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Chris..."

"Yeah?"

She pointed to the other lane.

"Oh. We're the idiots driving on the wrong side of the road."

* * *

RINGRING! Claire grabbed the phone. She had been sitting in front of it for the past 3 days. Phil was doing Claire's job, cooking, cleaning, looking after the house, all the things Claire usually did. He had applied for an early holiday, which lasted 2 weeks.

"Haley. You need to take cooking lessons," said Phil to his eldest-and right now, only-daughter as she walked past. Haley nodded in agreement. After all, they needed money to buy food, and they needed to eat to live, so she was gonna have to suck it up and do it.

**Its not like I was amounting anything anyway, **she thought miserably. **I was always gonna be a housewife, or a cleaner. It was Alex that had potential.**

"What? Someone's seen her?" Claire rose from the sofa.

All of the family ran to Claire.

"Yes, Im coming right now," said Claire. "Everyone into the car, now."

**Flashback**

_"Everybody into the car, now!" yelled Alex. "We need to get to my science fair, quick!"_

_"Uh, fine! Gimme a minute!" Haley groaned. She smirked from where she was. No way she was gonna be seen at a science fair. Alex could lose for all she cared. She put on her radio, blaring it through the house._

_"HALEY! COME ON!" yelled Claire. Haley smirked as she slipped into Dylan's car. _

_3 HOURS LATER_

_Haley snuck into the house. She tiptoed silently into her room, where Alex lay sleeping. In the moonlight, she could see her tearstained face, and instantly knew that she hadn't made it in time to present her invention to the committee. Oh well, she thought. There'll be plenty of other times she can win. I mean, it's not that important._

_Haley picked up the thing Alex had invented. The note said, HOLOGRAPHIC NECKLACE. She scoffed. "Who needs one of these things?" she sneered. Alex stirred as she dropped it back onto the table, hoping it was broken. _

_"Not like she's gonna need it anymore," were the last words out of her mouth as she dropped off to sleep._

**Flashback end**

All of the family were squashed into several police cars. The police needed them to identify Alex, on the CCTV inside the shop.

Claire took one step in and choked back a sob. "That's her hoodie," she whispered. Kyle handed her a tissue.

"If you want to go home, you can, Mrs Dunphy," he said apologetically. "We-" he stopped as some crackling came through on his radio. "I'm sorry, I have to step outside," he said, stepping out. Haley followed him.

"What do you mean, you could have sworn the girl was Alex? What happened?"

"Well," said the voice. "I saw the two of them in a car, quite posh, and they were driving on the wrong side of the road. So I pulled them over, and I swear, I'm not joking, that they were the missing kids."

"What happened next?"

"Well, by the time I'd got there, I realised that they weren't. They were just another couple. It was strange though, on the road they both had dark hair, and I honestly thought I saw the girl holding a computer..."

"You need a day off, Jenny. Go home."

"Alright boss. The couple were in their 20's, and they both had blonde hair. The girl had a very nice necklace, it was a locket, I think. I wonder where she got it."

"Go HOME Jenny."

"Got it."

"I'll tell Jerry to deal with the paperwork," finished Kyle, and he turned around. Haley darted back inside, her mind reeling from what she had just heard. Could it be Alex? Who was the guy? Where was she going?

**How would Alex manage to disguise them both?**

_Holographic necklace._

**The giant computer?**

_Something new._

She shivered at the thought, and sincerely hoped Alex hadn't gone to the dark side.

**Where did Alex meet this guy? **she wondered. **The library?** She remembered the unusual amount of times Alex had gone to the library, even for her. **How long have they been planning this?**

Another thought struck her. **Why would Alex need all this stuff? What is she doing?**

_Maybe there's more to this that you thought..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyyy! New chap! Dig in! Haley bashing!**

**ibliniyxxx**

**Flashback**

_"Geek!"_

_"Weirdo!"_

_"Four-eyes!"_

_These were some of the insults thrown at Alex as she walked down the corridor. Never did Haley once defend her, or make her feel better. She let the others bully her, pretending she didn't exist at times._

_"Haley? I need to talk to you," said Alex, approaching her sister._

_Haley ignored her and carried on chatting to her friends. _

_"Haaaleey? Haley!" said Alex._

_"Wow, can you hear something?" asked Haley._

_Breanna nodded. "Yeah, a fly. We need to kill it before it cramps our style."_

_"You heard, fly! Go away!" yelled Molly, tripping Alex up as she went past. _

_They all burst out laughing as Alex grabbed her stuff. Haley deliberately wiped her muddy soles on Alex's homework._

**Flashback end**

God, this was all her fault! She had tormented Alex, even made her thought she was being stalked once! Alex hadn't slept that week. Why was she such a witch? How had she not noticed this before? Why didn't anyone try and stop her?

"Haley? Sis?" It was Luke, poking his head around the door.

"Yeah?" she replied, staring at Alex's empty bed.

"Mom wants to talk to you. And..." he hesitated. "Nah, forget it. I'll talk to Alex-"

He burst into tears at his own words, and ran. Haley ran after him. "Luke, wait! What?" she yelled.

"I miss Alex," sobbed Luke into his pillow. "She was like a second mom to me."

This remark stung, but Haley didn't let it show. "And what about me?"

"Oh. I always thought of you as a second Gloria. You know, get married to an old rich guy and live life as a queen."

Is that all anyone expected of her? They didn't even consider the fact she might want to work! She patted Luke's back. "It's OK. I miss her too."

"You do?" he gasped.

"Yes! She's my sister!" said Haley, shocked. "Im going downstairs."

She went down the stairs, almost tripping on the broken staircase. "Urh!"

She noticed something inside. It was a hollowed out space. She stuck her hand in, and pulled out a tape. On the outside, it said, _Luke Dunphy. _

"MOM! LUKE! DAD!" she screamed.

* * *

Alex's hair whipped around her face as she drove down a deserted road. The convertible's sun roof was off, the sun was shining, she had her best friend by her side, she wasn't in hell anymore- what could be better?

"Woohoo!" she shouted joyously. Finally, she was free! Chris wrapped his arm around her, and her heart leapt. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, glad her blush was hidden by her oversized shades.

"There's the harbour, lets go," said Chris, and Alex came to a screeching halt. "Someone will come and pick up the car. There's another one waiting for us in England," he explained as they climbed out and walked to the giant ship.

Alex paused just before she got in.

**Flashback**

_"Luke?" whispered Alex. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"What's wrong with your bed?" he asked. "Is it sick?"_

_Alex couldn't not smile at that. "No. I found a knife in it. I think someone's stalking me."_

_"They wont come near us," Luke replied confidently. "The Pokémon are protecting my bedroom."_

_It was little reassurance, but she slipped into her brother's bed. "Thanks, Luke."_

_"That's OK, Mom," he said sleepily._

_Alex smiled, and light filled her heart._

**Flashback end**

"Alex? Are you ready?" asked Chris quietly. She looked at him.

"I miss Luke," she whispered back. She took a deep breath. "I hope he found that tape I left him."

* * *

"Luke. I know you are searching for me. Don't. If I'm gone, I'm gone. You'll never find me." Alex sniffed. "I love you, Luke, I really do. But home, and school, and everything has just become too much. I go to school, I get bullied. Come home, Haley's waiting there, pulling some mean stunt. And then, Claire goes and yells at me for doing it. I get put in therapy, BY MY OWN FAMILY, because I'm smart. More like, I'm not an airhead like Haley." Alex wiped her nose. "And there was my birthday. Oh wait, there wasn't. You were the only person who even remembered."

"Oh my god," whispered Claire. "Her birthday... I am such a bad mother."

The Alex on the screen continued. "I only stayed to help you with your exams. If you need any more help, there are several other videos located around the house, covering from how to talk to a girl to using and applying calculus in everyday life. I hope you are happy throughout your life, and I want you to forget about me. You're OK, we're all gonna be OK..." she burst into tears, hiding her face in her arm. "Turn the camera off, Chris. I wanna leave tonight."

Claire was crying by now too. Phil held her close, murmuring 'shhh'. Suddenly, Jay realised that even though he had been opposed to Phil at first, he was absolutely perfect for his daughter in these emotional situations.

"It's all my fault," sobbed Claire. Instantly, the entire family began denying it, telling her she was wonderful. Haley stared at the video, frozen on Alex's crying face.

"I never realised..." she trailed off. "I never saw how much of a jerk I was."

* * *

Alex looked out over California. She would never get over Luke, her baby brother, but as long as she had Chris there to comfort her and love her, she would be able to get through the days. What was it that Leona Lewis had said?

"Even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too, ohhhh..." she sang softly.

"It'll all get better in time," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Chris's face smiling at her. "And I'll help you with that." He leant down slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away. His lips met hers, and all her worry, unhappiness, and just plain anger faded away.

They jumped apart as the horn blared, and laughed. The ship juddered once, and they were sailing away. Alex felt a lump rise in her throat as she watched her childhood home shrink.

"Goodbye, California. Goodbye, Luke. I love you..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Whats up? Y'all good? I'm a huge PLL fan, so soz for not updating sooner! I re-watched the entire season right up to the #FatAlfinale, so I've been quite busy... Oh well! Here's the new chapter!**

**iblinyxx**

"Her birthday... How did I forget my own daughter's birthday?" Claire said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"You've always been so busy, Claire. If anything it's my fault. I'm Good Cop you're Bad Cop, remember? I should be in charge of the kids celebration stuff!" Phil said, in an attempt to dissolve her despair.

"Yeah, listen to the doofus, it's his fault," Jay piled on. Phil shot him a 'seriously?' look. "What? You said it yourself!"

"Yes but..."

To Haley, none of this mattered. The words just flew by her ears.

**Like most of the time, **she thought. **I'm never going to see her again. Ever. And it's all my fault. I had to make her unhappy with that stalker thing...**

**Flashback**

_Haley and her friends piled onto a phone box on a street corner. They were all giggling and whispering._

_"Somebody give me a quarter," ordered Haley. Breanna fished one out of her bag, and gave it to Haley. She put it in the pay slot, and picked up the phone._

_"What are you going to say?" hissed Molly excitedly._

_"Make sure she's REALLY scared," laughed Clarissa._

_"Tell her we're after her!" said Breanna. _

_Haley delicately tapped Alex's number into the payphone. _

_"Hello?" came Alex's voice on the other end. Haley out her finger to her lips, telling her friends to shut up._

_"Alex Dunphy," she said, holding her throat so it came out gravelly. "School smart-ass, treasured child of Claire and Phil Dunphy, winner of the National Physics Award."_

_"Who are you? And what do you want?" whispered Alex on the other end. There was a scraping of chairs in the background. Oh, now she was scared._

_"This is a warning," smirked Haley, and she nodded to Molly, who pressed one pink fingernail down on a button. There was a loud bang, and Alex screamed and hung up. Haley burst out laughing with the rest of her friends. _

_"Calls herself a genius, doesn't even see a small bomb in her room," gasped Breanna. _

_"How did you do that?" asked Clarissa._

_Haley flicked her perfect curls back. "Oh, just flirted with a nerd, you know, no one important," she replied, and they all walked out , still laughing._

**Flashback end**

Haley pushed back her tears. She didn't deserve to cry, not after she had driven her own sister away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it was Uncle Cam.

"Oh, dear, Haley. Sweetheart it is very brave of you to keep it together for your mother, especially since you and Alex were the closest sisters I have ever seen."

"Yeah," agreed Mitchell, "You two were like best buddies. I mean, Claire and I weren't that close."

"No, it's more of a sisterly bond," replied Cam. "You know, a connection between two women of the same blood. Swearing to protect each other all the time."

This sister talk was becoming too much for Haley. She jumped up off the couch, and ran to her bedroom.

Then she let the waterworks start.

* * *

Chris and Alex shuffled and sorted through some papers on the table in the room they had rented. The ship rocked gently, swinging the light back and forth. Alex had taped her small foldable lamp to the table, lighting up the paper in front of her.

"What are we gonna do about my family?" Alex asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Chris shrugged. "They'll do another quick sweep search, then classify you as missing, presumed dead. The search will end, your family will mourn, then move on."

"Mourn? More like celebrate," snapped Alex, throwing her pen down with a little more force than necessary.

Chris sighed. "I know you hated your family, Alex, but you have to let it go, if you are going to start your new life in England. The first thing is to get rid of that accent."

Alex frowned. "What accent? You're the one that has an accent."

"No, I don't..."

"Yes, you do," insisted Alex. "You sound really posh, like the queen of England or something."

"You sound American, I sound English... Well, I suppose a few years with us will rub off on you, and you'll lose it, hopefully."

"OK... That's that. What about my legal papers? I'm technically still a child."

"With the brains of an adult and beauty of a model," commented Chris, making Alex blush. "We'll set you up with an agency couple, Jane and Roger Smith. You'll be their home-schooled teenage daughter, Alexandra Smith, who prefers to be called Alex."

"I'm guessing I'll need a makeover."

"Yes, you will. We'll get a make up artist in. I think you'd look a lot cuter with shorter hair..."

"Aww," said Alex, fluttering her eyelashes, "You really know how to make a girl blush."

"What can I say, I'm a womaniser," grinned Chris, earning a light punch from Alex. They jumped as the horn blared, signalling they were in England.

They got off the boat together, greeted by a black Vauxhall. Alex slid in next to Chris.

"Welcome home, Miss Smith," said their chauffer. "You too, Mr Matthews."

"Take us away, Bethany," said Chris, interlocking his fingers with Alex's and grinning at her. "I'm sure Miss Smith will want to see her parents again."

"Yes sir," Bethany replied, pulling smoothly out of the docking bay.

Alex smiled. It had been a day since she had left California. The pain was still fresh, but she wasn't Alex Dunphy anymore. She was Alexandra Smith.

It was definitely easier to be someone else, Alex thought, leaning her head against the window. Now I can be someone else for the rest of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have my GCSE's right now! Shout out to guy-in-the-corner, venividivici10! Check out her stories and leave a review! She would appreciate it!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Haley lay awake in the dark, her hair splayed out around her. She had her eyes wide open, and was staring at the huge moon that slivered through her window, casting light onto Alex's bed, and darkness on hers.

**Typical, **she thought. Her mind was still numbly trying to process the information she had learnt, over the last few days.

1\. Alex can fight.

2\. She is hanging around with 1 or more unknown persons.

3\. She is friends with a guy.

It was then Haley remembered Alex in the video.

_She burst into tears, hiding her face in her arm. "Turn the camera off, Chris. I wanna leave tonight."_

Chris? Who was Chris? The guy in the car? Her brain ached from being used so much, and she sincerely wished she hadn't spent the last few years of her life worrying about make up. She forced herself to think.

**What would Alex do?**

A light bulb lit up in Haley's mind. She swung her legs off the bed, and grabbed Alex's now-empty whiteboard. There was some investigating to do.

* * *

Alex walked into her new home. The house itself was quite classy, with a beautiful staircase, and a front room. No one was there to show her the way, even Chris had disappeared. She wondered briefly where he'd gone, but snapped herself back.

"OK, Alex. Deduction skills." She walked around, looking at the doors, pausing at one which said, _Miranda's Interior 9 Designs._

Or in other words...

M.I.9.

She pushed the door open, where she was meet by cheers, and a smiling Chris.

"I knew you could do it," he grinned, hugging her. Everyone stood around her congratulating her, but all Alex could think about was how different this was from her old life. And how she missed Luke's attention.

* * *

Haley's board was covered with facts: What she knew, what she suspected, and what she didn't know. She tapped her chin as she considered the information in front of her.

"OK. So Alex is gone, somewhere. But where?" she murmured, and her question was answered.

An email came through on her computer. It was addressed, HALEY: URGENT.

_Dear Haley, _

_I have done the research you asked me too, so you'd better held up your end of the deal. The most recent boats and ships in and out of California are below._

_Many regards, _

_Jamie_

Haley clicked on the link, and began scrolling through the results. Would Alex take a boat, or plane? Which would be more practical? She switched between the two, until she fell asleep, her dreams plagued with Alex flying or sailing away, and not being able to reach her.

* * *

Haley jerked awake the next morning, panicking for a moment, before she realised it was Saturday. Her computer had her screensaver on it, and she shook the mouse, at the same time rubbing her eyes from the small print.

After another hour, Haley gave up, and decided to go for a second source. According to the internet, what she was doing now was called primary source-collecting her own information.

* * *

"Er, hi, Mr and Mrs Smith," said Alex nervously. "Nice to meet you."

Roger's eyes twinkled. "You can call us Jane and Roger, Alex. It's no big deal. Kids in England always call their parents by their first names. It's a sign of mutual respect and trust."

"Oh... OK. Well, um, I hear you're genius's too. What are your opinions on Michelangelo's work?" she asked.

Alex winced as a burst of voices came towards her. Apparently, art was a touchy subject.

Note to self, don't bring that up again. She grinned, and joined in with the yelling.

* * *

"So. Luke," Haley said, sliding into the seat next to her younger brother. He instantly looked suspicious.

"What?"

"If you were going to... I don't know, run away, which would be more better? Boat or plane?" she asked casually.

"Boat, definitely," he said, waving his spoon around and sending cereal everywhere. "Boats are cool."

* * *

"Hey guys, if you were going to run away, would you go by boat or plane?"

"Boat. Less conspicuous. Nobody asks questions. Get your own private area. As long as they get paid at the end of the day, nobody cares."

"OK, thanks." Haley walked away from the geeks, attracting quite a few stares and whispers. "Hmm. This is probably what Alex felt like."

BOAT: 11

PLANE: 8

Haley had come to a decision. Time to seek out Jamie again. And get a job. She set off at a brisk pace, not noticing a pair of eyes watching her from the dark.

**Plot twist! Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! This is a short one, much will happen! Update properly later!**

**ibliniyxxx **

"What does she know?"

The two figures in the alleyway looked at each other. Both were hooded, concealed from the world. One wore blue, the other black. One was female, the other male. They had many differences, but one thing was for sure.

They were not on the side of MI9.

"Not much. But enough to find the smart one."

"Perhaps we should take her. The smart one will follow."

"There is no love between them. She will not bother."

A sigh. "What should I do? Its pure luck I was put in charge of her investigation." The man threw back his hood.

Kyle Bluesman stared at the hooded figure before him. "Our sources say she went abroad."

"Then follow her. And take the other with you."

"Haley?"

"Names are irrelevant. Take her with you. I guarantee you that she will lead you straight into the heart of MI9, and her sister. We will take them down from the inside."

"Very well. I hope to see you soon."

"I will see you when the rightful leaders of this land are seated side by side," hissed the female. "Not before then."

She turned on her heel and walked away. Kyle exited in the opposite direction.

LINE BREAK

Haley almost collapsed onto her bed when she got home. She sighed wearily. Finding her sister, on top of keeping a job, and homework was becoming impossible for her. How did Alex manage it? She would never know. Slowly, she dragged herself up and clicked on the flashing laptop screen.

_Haley,_

_I hacked into the recent boat files. I want extra for this. Click on the link below. It's perfectly safe._

_Jamie_

Haley tapped on it. Scanning through it, she saw no Alex.

"Of course stupid, she would have used an... Um... Whatyoumacallit... Alias!" Haley snapped her fingers. She was getting better at this detective stuff. She scanned the list again, eyes coming to rest on a certain pair.

ALEXANDRA SMITH AND CHRISTOPHER MATTHEWS.

"Hmmmm..." She said aloud, "Alexandra Smith... Where have I heard that before..."

Before she could remember though, there was a tapping on her window.

"Dylan," she snapped, sticking her head out, "What_ Kyle? What are you doing here?"

xxx dun dun dun! I'm writing this on my phone, so everything is crap. Thanks to a guest review (you guys need to get profiles!) for telling me to get off my lazy ass and do this. I'm currently concentrating on my other stories, but I will try and update at a regular interval. Thanks for sticking with me so long! If you need a shout out or anything, PM me! Love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, another quick chapter! Enjoy! And venividivici10, our science class is in this, ehehehehehehe!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Haley looked down at Kyle. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I have a lead on Alex's case," answered Kyle, "I want you to help me."

Haley grinned. "Sure! I've got some stuff too! I'll be down in a second." Her head disappeared.

Kyle's smile instantly turned into a look of disgust. Like he cared about the girl. It was time for the rightful leaders of the world to take their place, whether the people liked it or not.

* * *

Alex walked into her new house. She wasn't quite ready to call it home yet. Looking around, she spotted several things that made her mouth drop open.

"Is that...?" she whispered, coming towards a painting of one of Van Gogh's last works. She stared at it, open mouthed. She had never seen such a good copy.

Roger chuckled. "That's the real thing, you know. MI9 gave it to us to look after."

Jane said, "They decided it would be safer where no one could see it."

Alex laughed. "Oh thank God! Luke spilled some juice over this painting last year... Imagine if it had been the real one."

Jane and Roger exchanged understanding looks, before turning back to Alex. "Would you like to see your bedroom again, sweetheart?"

Alex's heart jolted. She had a family once. Now she had one again. But what was it a wise man once said?

_You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family._

* * *

Haley shimmied down the pipe and jumped, landing safely on her mother's flowers. Inwardly she winced. _Oh, I am soo dead, _she thought._ When Mum sees this... _"So, Mr Bluesman! Whatchagot?"

"Alex has gone to a different country-more specifically, England." Kyle began walking to his car, Haley following. She felt a bit stupid now.

"Um... Yeah. I pretty much figured it out. Not the England bit though. I mean, I was about to. Before you came. I... got... the files on the boat thingy," she rambled.

Kyle turned around in surprise. "Huh. You're smarter than you look." He looked impressed. Then, as he turned away, he muttered something under his breath, which Haley didn't quite catch, but she thought she heard the word, "Recruitment." Feeling distinctly nervous now, she slid into the seat next to Kyle.

"So, um, where are we going?" she asked, trying to cover up her nervousness. It wasn't fear-yet. But it would be, very soon.

"England," grinned Kyle, "To persuade your sister to come back."

As Haley considered what he said, she noticed a cloak lying in the back. It was black, and had a long hood.

_Just like those weird terror-types, _she thought. _OK..._

* * *

Alex ran into her first class. She was a little late, because she had a greetings session with the head, and there she was, standing awkwardly, looking out at everyone. "Umm. Hi?" she said.

"What's up?" said a girl sitting on the end of the table, nodding her head. "Jasmin. Nice to meet you." The girl stuck out her hand, ignoring the stares and sniggers of other students.

"Uh, Alexandra, nice to meet you too." Alex shook hands with the strange girl, who instantly went back to scribbling in her science book.

"All right! Oi! Harriet, shut up!" yelled a teacher, coming into the room. She had short brown hair, dark eyes and a northern accent. Alex jumped out of her way.

"Hi, Miss, I'm Alexandra, your new student," she told the teacher.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ms Jackson, why don't you go and sit over there next to Nilusha until we put you on the seating plan?" said Ms Jackson, one eye on the chatty other side of the class. "OI YOU LOT! Finished your work yet? Didn't think so! Hurry up!"

Alex made her way over to a thin girl, who had a lot of frizzy hair. It was impossible to miss, even with it in a ponytail. She looked up as Alex came over.

"Hello. I am Nilusha. It is an honour to meet you," she said solemnly.

"Ok..." Alex said slowly. "I'm Alex. It's an... honour to meet you too. What are we doing?"

"Salts. I like vinegar."

"That's nice... Nelusha, was it?"

"NILusha, not Nelusha. Tell me, Peeta or Gale?"

"Gale all the way."

"Oh yes," Jasmin said stopping, acid in hand. "My sister, you ROCK!" she high fived Alex and danced away.

Alex grinned, she was going to like these people.

* * *

Haley fidgeted slightly. She had grown more suspicious in the past hour, spotting more things that only sent her into paranoia. Her well honed detective skills were doing their job.

_Fat lot of good it is now. I'm stuck in a car with a possible terrorist, who for some reason wants to save my sister, who is in England doing god knows what. _

_Oh, god, please save me now._

**I hope you liked that chappie, its long! Thanks for the reviews, more would be nice...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG WAS EATING PIZZA EVERY TIME I SAT DOWN TO WRITE SO JUST ENJOY!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Alex fidgeted nervously, the only people she had talked to were Jasmin and Nilusha. Jasmin was very eccentric, the type of person you'd think would become a mad scientist one day. She bordered on crazy, but clearly her devotion to the school and her friends kept her sane. That had been one of the first things she'd asked Nilusha.

**Flashback**

_"Nilusha?"_

_"Yeah, Alexandra?"_

_"Is Jasmin on anti-depressants?"_

_For a moment Nilusha stared at her. Then:_

_"HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA!"_

_"What? What's so funny?" asked the befuddled genius._

_"Jasmin told me this might happen! All of the people she knows has asked her friends about that! And no she isn't."_

_"Well, she seems... happy." Too happy._

_"Meh."_

**Flashback end**

Similarly, Nilusha was smart sarcastic guy. They had no idea of Alex's superbrain, so Nilusha retained that title. She was a lot more girly than Jasmin. Though not by far. Jasmin was a girl after all. Though not by far either, come to think of it.

Right now, they were monkeying around, throwing paper and pouring strange substances into test tubes. Alex dodged a paper aeroplane that had a little stick man Einstein in it and made her way over to the teacher, Ms Jackson.

"Um... Should they doing that?" she asked, pointing at the two.

"I find it's easier to let them wear themselves out," replied the teacher. She grinned at them. "You kids have fun, now." She walked out.

In that moment, their moods changed.

"RIGHT! Nilusha GO! I'll get the stuff!" shouted Jasmin ecstatically. She heaved a large pot from the shelf and put it on the middle table. Alex began unwrapping alka-seltzer. Nilusha (a bit like a squirrel) was gathering her nuts-err, alka-seltzer tablets and dropping them next to Alex, before getting some more.

Alex decided not to ask where Jasmin got the bucket from. The shouts from downstairs and the various screeches of a floor that has spilt water all over it resonated in her ears.

"In, now," ordered Jasmin, and the two of them dropped all of the alka-seltzer into the bucket. Jasmin then proceeded to fill a couple of glasses with water, and with an evil grin, she began pouring it in.

Almost immediately after she had finished, Alex slammed the lid they had found on and they all took a step back.

The floor began to shake.

The bucket had began to expand.

Cracks were appearing.

"HIT THE DECK!" shouted Jasmin, diving to the ground in an army like way. Nilusha shrieked and followed suit. Alex was about to do the same when the door opened.

"Oh, hello," said a teacher wearing a Hogwarts tie and a suit. He had black hair, very short and huge glasses. "What are you ladies doing-"

"MR NOVAAKK NOOOO!" screamed Jasmin and Nilusha. With her swift MI9 skills kicking in, Alex grabbed the teacher, Mr Novak, and shoved him to the ground before throwing herself out of the way.

BOOM.

The running feet of the entire school could be heard, as 1000 children and their teachers ran outside, screaming. Alex had hit her head on the ground, so now she was disorientated as well as near deaf. The teacher had got up and so had Nilusha and Jasmin, all were surrounding her.

"Alexandra? Alexandra?" came Jasmin's muffled voice. Jasmin put a hand to the back of Alex's head and drew it away, horrified as blood came back. "How hard did you hit the ground, Alexandra?"

With that strange popping sound that brought the ringing in her ears to an end, Jasmin came back into focus.

"Alexandra? If you can hear me, we're guiding you out of the classroom," she said, and Alex replied, "I'm fine. What do we do now?"

"Girls," Mr Novak cut in. "I think it would be advisable to run."

For a split second, the four people looked at each other. Then they were gone.

Alex grinned despite the grave situation and ruined classroom. This, she would have never done back home.

_Why is it still home? Why do I feel like I don't belong?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! At the constant badgering of my friend number 10 (you know who you are) I have finally updated this. Thanks, 10!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Only the crunch of gravel could be heard as Kyle pulled up to the parking lot by the docks. He thought about the situation they were in. Alex had discovered them a few months back- walked straight into one of their meetings. Despite their best efforts, they had not been able to trace the girl anywhere at all. She had run, of course, the moment she had heard everything. Nobody had been worried until one of them had got arrested. By MI9 all of people.

**Flashback**

_"Get that girl!" roared the Red Leader. The guards ran out after the bespectacled teenager, hot on her heels. Kyle threw back his hood, shock registering on his features. He moved forward after the guards, only to be stopped by a pale white hand. His companion shook her head, blonde curls briefly illuminated in the glow of the room._

_"Don't. It'll only make it worse," she whispered._

_"Who was she? A spy?" Red Leader growled, addressing no one in particular. Red Leader paced up and down._

_"She looked like an ordinary teenager who was in the wrong place at the wrong time," someone said. _

_"Then how come she just got into an unmarked van?" shouted Blue. "TEENAGERS!"_

_Despite his cold nature, Kyle felt slightly sorry for the girl. She had just looked like an ordinary girl. He watched her go, pity extinguished by a burst of anger. He stepped forward. "I will lead the search for the girl, Red. She will most likely go to the police after everything she just heard. As a detective I will be the best option."_

_"Fine," Red Leader snapped, waving a hand around, a sign they should all go. "Just get out of here before I blast someone's head off."_

_They ran._

**Flashback end**

Haley watched Kyle out of the corner of her eye. She looked like she was simply dreaming about being reunited with her sister-which a part of her brain was actually doing- but she was actually focussed on the words Kyle seemed to be muttering. He didn't seem aware that he was doing anything at all, but she had heard enough to put it together: she was not in safe hands. Rather the opposite. She silently begged Alex to come out anytime now and save her.

"This is the place," Kyle said suddenly. He turned to her. "I thought it would be best if you went. Alex is more likely to trust you."

"Is she?" Haley said doubtfully.

"Yes, believe me. Everything you need is in here." _And a bomb just in case you betray us. _"Good luck."

The moment Haley stepped out of the car with her ticket, Kyle vanished. For a moment she was dumbstruck, then she walked towards the dock.

* * *

Mr Novak, Nilusha, Jasmin and Alex stumbled out of the building, breathless and laughing.

"Best... Experiment... Ever!" gasped Jasmin.

"Yeah I know! Did you see that reaction?" Alex laughed.

"Well, ladies, this is where I leave you. You're safe now." Mr Novak walked away.

"Did he just...?" Nilusha said, jaw dropping.

"I think he did! There is no way he isn't a wizard."

"What? Am I missing something?" Alex asked confused.

Jasmin gestured wildly in the direction of the now-gone teacher. "He just directly quoted Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!"

"Alexandra!" Chris came into view, running down the unpaved path. "Thank God!"

"Hey Chris. What's wrong?" Alex said, ignoring the sniggers of her friends. After all, there are some things you can't do without being friends and blowing up a classroom is one of them.

"Oh, it's time for ILC, that's all." ILC didn't actually stand for anything, it was just a phrase they used to signal that MI9 was calling.

"ILC? What's that?" asked Nilusha. Jasmin had mysteriously melted away, and all that was left was a puddle.

"It's Independent Learning Course," Chris replied, giving Nilusha a funny look. She was covered in a foam like substance and was still dripping wet after all. Nilusha gave him an equally strange look. "Er... Why do you look like that?"

"Why are you a boy?" Jasmin retorted (she had come back, and the puddle was still there). "I thought this was an all-girls school."

"Fair point. C'mon Alex let's get out of here."

The two walked away from the other two. "What do 9 need?" whispered Alex once they were out of earshot.

"It's not that. Your sister's coming."

* * *

Back in his small apartment, Kyle opened his sliver suitcase. Inside was a switch which would turn on the bomb. He reached out and turned the key inside. The red button immediately went to green. He exhaled slowly.

_Sorry Haley. But it's necessary._

On a boat somewhere, Haley slept peacefully. She awoke when she heard a rapid beeping coming from her suitcase. She groaned, preparing herself to get out of bed, thinking that she should investigate. Then the beeping stopped, and Haley dropped back quickly into sleep, not knowing the massive danger that lay right beneath her.

When she woke up in the morning, she remembered nothing of the beeps at all.

**Oh noes! Reviews? I'm thinking of starting another Modern Family fic, where Mitchell falls out with Cam and feels like he has no one... What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up? A bit less Haley bashing in this one (possibly). I will make this chapter a bit longer as well, since number 10 has been complaining about short chapters... *grumbles* Also the sub characters. Jasmin and Nilusha don't matter... Especially Nilusha xDDDDDDDD jks Kyle's thing will become clear, just... Keep reading.**

**ibliniyxxx**

Haley jerked awake at the sound of a horn. Where were they? Not already! She hadn't even done her hair, or looked at the clothes Kyle got her, or-

The horn sounded again, and shouting was heard above deck. Haley sat up as panicked screams drifted down to her, wincing as she saw a flash of orange. There was an almighty CRAAACK from outside, and lightning flashed.

Oh no. Oh God, no.

* * *

Alex's mind was in a whirl. Her sister! Haley! Coming for her! For what purpose? What was in it for her? Was there an award? But she was dead! Well, sort of. Wait, maybe Haley knew! Ha, likely theory. Luke was more likely to come up with that. Maybe it's just a holiday! No she came alone... A trip away, probably told Claire and Phil she was going to Haiti to help... Yes that was the most likely reason. But a part of her mind jumped up and down, saying, _She's coming for you! She actually cares!_

"Alexandra. _Alexandra." _Roger waved his hand in front of Alex's face. "Alexandra?" He glanced worriedly at his wife. Alex had been in this state ever since she had found out her sister was coming. She had been extremely surprised, and had retreated into her thoughts for the time being. Chris lay a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder, effectively jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," he asked quietly, sitting next to her on top of the desk. "You OK?"

Alex glared at him and hopped off the table. She slowed down beside the huge photograph of her sister. Chris followed her. "You know you can confide in me right?"

Alex sighed. "I know. I just wonder... Why is she here? Is she really coming to find me? Does she care about me?" Alex voiced her innermost thoughts. Chris grinned at her, and she stared back, confused. What on earth was he doing?

"We... can find out."

"How?"

"For all your genius brains, Alex... We are MI9."

Alex's jaw dropped. "No... No way are we doing that! That isn't allowed!"

Chris looked around him. "Do you see any international crisis-es going on?"

"Well, no, but-"

Chris put a finger on Alex's lips. "But nothing. Come on." She continued to protest, even as the less rational part of her mind screamed, _yes yes yes! Oh yeah! _

"I really don't think this is wise..." Roger sighed, keeping watch at the door. "If we get caught, we'll lose our jobs..."

Chris waved a dismissive hand, knocking over sereval vases in the process. "Meh. We'll only be a second!"

Jane tutted, glancing at her pale faced husband. She was sweeping up the pieces of broken vase. "I think Roger might be right sweetheart. You will be quick, right?"

"We'll be faster than you think," Alex said, stepping back from the screen. "I've managed to intercept a transmission coming from the ship."

Jane and Roger looked impressed, while Chris just stared dumbly, then his expression cleared with understanding. Alex sighed. Chris could be a great guy, but... She couldn't remember what she saw in him. She shook her head fondly.

"Help us ! God help us!"

Captain? Captain, where are you?!"

"Mommy, help! I - I'm slipping!"

"Cassandra! Hold on!"

The four stood in silence as they listened, with growing horror, to the turmoil on the ship. There were screams and shouts, as the sailors called for their captain, and the little girl struggled to hold onto her mother.

"Quick, grab my hand!"

"IT'S FLOODING!"

"Where are the lifeboats?"

"Mommy he - AHHHH!"

There was a scream as the little girl, presumably slipped. Alex pressed her hand to her mouth, and Roger took off his hat. But then came a voice, a voice Alex thought she would never hear again. Her head snapped up.

"Little girl, hold onto this!" Haley yelled, while one of the sailors was repeating their co ordinates over and over.

* * *

"Hold on," she cried. With a heave, Haley pulled the little girl back onto the boat. She went flying into her arms. For a moment, she felt sorrow for the now lost scarf, that was blowing away in the wind. The next second, a sobbing mother was thanking her and taking the child back. She turned her face to the sky, holding onto the railing, the only quiet one amongst hundreds.

"Wherever you are , Alex... I hope you're happy..." She said, as lightning struck the boat, and she knew that it had split in half. It hit her.

She was going to die, wasn't she?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey again! A long chapter this time. I'm hoping to end the story by 18 chapters, if possible. So there won't be any more OC's or anything. I will write an epilogue, though (if the need arises). Basically, just enjoy!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Haley's heart was a torrent of emotions. She barely even heard the petrified screams of the other people as the boat began sinking, barely felt the hail that pelted her cruelly, mocking her pathetic attempt to get her sister back. For a deluded moment, she was reminded of the day Alex had been tied up to one of the poles around their high school...

**Flashback**

_Alex tugged desperately at the complicated knot around her wrist. Some people, more specifically bullies had spotted the trapped girl and had begun coming towards her. They were underneath the seats that surrounded the pitch, near where it said 'Haley Dunphy Do me' or 'Haley Dunphy Dome'. It depended on how you looked at it. The dirt underneath her feet was swirling around in a great big mess, as she put her foot against the pole in an attempt to reach the knife concealed in her boot. She had a permit for it of course, she wasn't a thug. _

_The sun shone brightly, making her wince, even though she was in the shade. The creaking of a thousand seats nearly deafened her as the mindless, silly popular girls and guys along with the wannabees and the cheerleaders all rose to scream a victorious scream, stamping their feet and jumping up and down. Alex felt some brief irritation as she manoeuvred her hand along her leg to the side of her boot, cursing as she found only her gun, an FN Five-seven, loaded with 28mm length bullets. The gun was fairly small, and had been in production since 2000, but MI9 had issued it to her because it was not only the smallest one they could find, but the only one which was small and had a good shooting range. She had taken a liking to it and carefully painted it blue and grey, like most of her clothes. She was about to reach her knife when-_

_SPLAT._

_A ball of dirt hit her squarely in the back of the head. She whipped around, her intuition telling her to duck as another ball came flying towards her. It hit the pole behind her. And standing in front of her was Haley, Breanna, Clarissa and Molly. _

_"Time to pay, nerd," they sneered._

**Flashback end**

She came back to reality as water, freezing water, began lapping at her legs. Hysterically, she looked out at the vast torrent of crashing waves, looking at the black sky, and the dark waves. To her utter horror, she realised there was something moving in the water...

* * *

"We have to save them."

It wasn't a statement, or an inquiry, it was an order. Alex stood before her new parents, Jane and Roger. Her arms were folded, her fire back. Nothing would stop the new Alexandra Smith. Roger frowned.

"How are we going to do that? There's no way we'll get any authorisation," he said. Jane saw Alex open her mouth to argue and quickly intervened. Her soft brown hair fell by her face as she lay a gentle hand on Alex's arm.

"Alexandra, sweetie, we aren't going to be able to go. All we can do is wait out the storm and search for survivors. I promise, the moment it feels like dying down, we'll go and search."

Alex sank to the floor, eyes blurry with tears. She felt Chris's arm go around her, but all she could think about was her sister's words. She had barely even heard it, but Haley was standing right next to the radio, and that's when she knew; Haley cared. And now she was dead.

_"Wherever you are , Alex... I hope you're happy..."_

* * *

Haley screamed. It was unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was something of pure terror, of hopelessness, of death. She looked around at the other passengers, all of them holding onto each other, praying, crying. She grabbed part of the rail that had come off, her eyes searching for a loose part of the boat. She spotted it, big enough for her to sit on.

It was the beginning of a desperate, round-the-clock attempt to save her life.

Tongue in between her teeth, she swiped at the large piece of metal, ignoring all the cuts she was accumulating on her hands. She screamed again when something bit her leg, the water around her becoming red with her blood. Quickly, she lifted her foot, checking her ankle. The bite wasn't that deep, she would live.

"Here!" shouted a man, and he kicked the floating dish in her direction, before sinking out of sight. She grabbed it. "Thank you," she whispered, and sent a prayer to God- if there was one- to help the man in any way he could. Sometimes the kindness of strangers would never fail to amaze her. She pushed her way through the crowd, searching again, and then-

CRACK.

Lightning struck the boat, and Haley was blown off her feet, electricity burning her skin. It was only a brief few seconds, but to her it lasted a lifetime, oh the pain, the pain, the crackles, it was deafening, make it stop-

She nearly choked on the water assaulting her face.

_Get up, get up, there's something in the water._

Everything was muffled, as she let go of the dish.

_Get up, get up, there's something in the water._

She snatched hold of it, crawling below deck, her fuzzy brain shutting down.

_Now you see me, now you don't. _

She found what she was looking for in the shape of ropes, and wood. Wood floated, right?

_I'll bite, I'll bite, I'll bite you if you're not careful. _

Hazily, she attached the wood underneath and around the large dish, using the ropes to hold it in place. It might only last an hour, but an hour might be enough. Her arm convulsed upwards as another bite came.

_I'll drown, I'll drown, I'll drown you if you're not careful._

She stared at the teeth marks. Small and sharp, like needles. Hundreds of needles. The water around her had gone dark. But the light was on. Why was that happening? The light was on. She should be able to see everything in the water.

_I'm small, I'm dark, I bite, I drown. Careful now, don't want to be at the bottom of the sea._

Unless the things in the water were dark.

_Lots of humans for me to eat..._

She splashed towards the door, ignoring the sickening crunches beneath her feet. Where were her shoes? Oh right, you don't wear shoes while you're asleep. Had she been asleep? It was a world away from this. It would be easier to let the water take her...

"But easier," she said, gritting her teeth, "Is not always better." With the last bit of her energy, she threw herself out to sea, landing safely on the dish.

**But even if I manage to survive this storm, how will I get to England?**


	15. Chapter 15

With all her strength (and there wasn't much left) she tightened her grip on her little boat, not daring to close her eyes. Lightning crackled above her, and she looked up. The sky was alight, full of white fire - but none was hitting the sea anymore. It was sideways lightning. Haley stared, unable to take her eyes off the sky on fire. It stormed and crashed above her, like the Gods were fighting in the sky.

She could have laughed, but no sound came out. She was witnessing a miracle, a phenomenon, this far out to sea. Maybe it was a sign of her impending death. Maybe this was her last wish. To see a miracle happen, right before she died. Her grip loosened slightly as she gazed upwards, willing herself to keep her eyes to the sky, so that if she did go under, she'd know where to swim.

_Oh Alex. If i hadn't been so cruel, then none of this would have happened. Why couldn't I be a good sister? What stopped me? I don't know. I guess I never saw what really mattered... What I valued... _She screamed as another bolt of electricity hit the water, crackling it to life, thankfully missing her and her metal boat. She knew that metal let electricity through it, so she also knew she was sitting on a live fryer if the lightning hit her. But it was her only chance of escape.

Another bolt of lightning struck the water again, dangerously close to where she was. She let go of the makeshift mast, using her arms to propel her away from the electrified water. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, something she couldn't quite remember, about storms and hurricanes. She looked around, a gasp dying in her throat.

The boat was sinking, the head of it straight up, pointing at the sky. People were still screaming and falling, their cries nothing but a faint whisper in the fury of Mother Nature, as she unleashed her horrors upon the world. Hayley had watched the film The Titanic. Now she was witnessing it in real life. What had she said to her friends at the time?

"-ley!"

**Flashback**

_"Oh god! So romantic!" Hayley gasped, hugging Breanna._

_"I know right," Breanna sniffled, and she took another tissue from Molly. "It was totes amazing."_

_"I would love for that to happen to me," Hayley murmured. "It would be so cool. And it would be something to talk about at school!"_

**Flashback end**

God, she had been so stupid! How did she ever think that this would be romantic?! It was a nightmare! She kept using her arms to propel herself in another direction, away from the lightning storms. An almighty screech made her look around, and she realised that the ship had been struck again. The nose was splitting in half, slowly opening out to the sky, then suddenly falling on the water and unsuspecting people below.

"-yley!"

That was it! The lightning strikes the highest point! Her eyes travelled to her mast, and she frantically began undoing it, trying to pull it off. She was panicking again, realising that, besides the ship, her mast, attached to her live frying pan, which she was currently sitting on, would be next. She had to get lower, and hopefully she wouldn't get hit.

"-ayley!"

Was someone calling her name? Was it God? Would she finally pay for her sins?

"Hayley!" A light fell on her, and she shielded her face, looking up, to see a helicopter whirring overhead. She nearly cried in relief. "Hayley!" Glasses flashed, square glasses. Ones she'd recognise anywhere.

"Alex!" she screamed back, and reached out to the helicopter. Her sister - her beautiful baby sister - her angel - reached back out to her, hands not close enough. Alex reached back in, grabbing a rope and throwing it to Hayley.

"Hayley! Climb on!" Hayley grasped the rope with weak hands, fumbling as she tied it around her waist. She wasn't going to take any more chances with this. One hand reached up again, getting a grip on the rope, the other, just letting go of the mast -

Lightning struck. She let go.

"HAYLEY!"


	16. Epilogue

HAYLEY DUNPHY went into a coma for 6 weeks when she was struck by lightning. She got a concussion, several severe burns, and mysterious bite marks. She woke up almost fully healed and with her sister by her side. The creatures that bit her were never identified and remain a mystery to this day. Being one of the only survivors on the boat, she set up her own charity to fund research into finding the creatures. She now models part-time and has gone back to college to complete her degree.

ALEXANDRA SMITH, formerly ALEX DUNPHY, stayed by her sister's side throughout her coma. ALEXANDRA is still in a relationship with CHRISTOPHER MATTHEWS and are very much in love. ALEXANDRA has not changed her name back and still lives with JANE and ROGER SMITH. She still works within MI9 and has recently been promoted to lead a small group of people (mainly her boyfriend and his idiot friends).

CLAIRE and PHIL DUNPHY were informed of their daughters' retreat to England. They are still in the dark about what exactly their daughters' are up to (although LUKE DUNPHY has figured it out). They skype the two regularly and are rebuilding the relationship with ALEXANDRA.

JASMIN and NILUSHA are still friends with ALEXANDRA. JASMIN has expressed interest in being a police officer, and NILUSHA wants to be a doctor. ALEX has pulled a few strings to get her friends into the desired jobs (of course, they still blow up stuff and get into trouble - but that's a given).

KYLE FOREMAN, his associates and the mysterious society that set this in motion are still on the loose. JASMIN, as a police officer, is working to catch them alongside the military. ALEXANDRA is still in her training, but has a promising lead that might take them somewhere.

And finally, HAYLEY and ALEXANDRA now have a better relationship - one that they should've had all along. For now at least, the two have their happy ending - but who can say what will happen in the future?


End file.
